conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
United Socialist Commonwealth
State Hymn: Ode to the State |image_map = Oceania.png |map_width = |capital = Cromwell |largest_city = Winstanley |official_languages = English |demonym = Oceanic, Oceanian |government_type = |leader_title1 = Secretary |leader_name1 = Ulysses Breckenridge |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Victoria Edwardson |sovereignty_type = Independence from the United Kingdom |established_event1 = Eureka Revolution |established_date1 = November 5th, 1854 |established_event2 = Declaration of State Socialism |established_date2 = May 1st, 1855 |established_event3 = |established_date3 = |area_rank = 5th |area_km2 = 8,525,989 |area_sq_mi = 3,291,903 |population_estimate = 210,651,828 |population_estimate_rank = 5th |population_estimate_year = |population_census = |population_census_rank = |population_census_year = |population_density_km2 = |population_density_sq_mi = |population_density_rank = |GDP_PPP = |GDP_PPP_rank = |GDP_PPP_year = |GDP_PPP_per_capita = |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = |GDP_nominal = £4.730 trillion |GDP_nominal_rank = 3rd |GDP_nominal_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = £27,720 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 12th |Gini =0.20 |Gini_rank = 1st |Gini_year = 2014 |Gini_category = highest |HDI = 0.95 |HDI_rank = 13th |HDI_category = very high |currency = Commonwealth Pound Sterling (£) |currency_code = |time_zone = |DST_note = |drives_on = Left |cctld = .uc |calling_code = +109 }} The United Socialist Commonwealth of Australia, New Zealand, Papua New Guinea and the Pacific Islands or also known as the Socialist Commonwealth of Oceania is a nation comprising of the entire region. The Socialist Commonwealth is a highly developed nation with a high freedom index, with high economic equality and extensive political freedoms. Rejecting the totalitarian ideologies of the and its allies, the Commonwealth has held close ties with the capitalist world. Dedicated to the advancement of through the cause of , Its highly advanced economy is based around several government programs; state owned companies include , , and . Moving away from supplying the with mineral goods and instead establishing a steel industry inside of Australia has given rise too the nations economic backbone in the last decade. Inhabited by the for the last forty-thousand years; the continent remained away from the spot light of the . In 1606, explorer discovered Cape York Peninsula; located in Northern Australia. While the Dutch asserted interest in forming a colony on the newly discovered land, but instead the lead the first successful colonial establishment through a . With the introduction of Old World diseases the Aboriginal population declined extremely quickly. Australia's massive population boom began in 1850 with the continents discovery of . With an influx of immigrants came Parisian Antoine Chevalier, a socialist realist who understood the struggle and thinking process of the working class. Bringing his family, he settled in and excited the locals under the ideology of shared solidarity and giving man the rights he deserved. On November 5th, 1854, Chevalier and his men swore the Commonwealth Oath which declared allegiance too "..the sickle that cut the fields, the hammer that will build a nation for their brother and sisters and the sword that will liberate them." Through the long and vicious Eureka Revolution, nationalism and a revolutionary cultured grew inside the Australian populace; rejecting the common quota and mindless orders. No official political party was formed, Chevalier died within a week of the revolution and several other leaders arose spreading power in a manner that removed the possibility of a . History Colonisation While discovered by the Dutch, British navigator was the first to set legitimate claims of the continent to be undertaken in the sense of colonisation. With the loss of the American colonies the sought replacement colonies and seventeen years after the first settlement began present day . Permanent European settlers arrived at Sydney in 1788 and had to contend with the hostility of the of and tribes. With the arrival of the European colonists, malaria and smallpox destroyed the native population and nearly 95% of the native population would be wiped out by 1900. With several humanitarians and government officials pointing out the terrible conditions of the penal system of , the empire sent prisoners to to create a staging ground for the British naval forces if a war was to ever break out against the Spanish; providing a port in the Pacific would allow for British ships to rest and proceed and attack the Spanish and the . Captain lead his thousand man strong into Botany Bay; but after a few days of surveying the expedition fleet decided to go North and settle within . Slow expansion followed from the Sydney Cove, consuming most of Australia's western coast, named . With a rapidly growing free population, New South Wales formally declared the establishment of accepting anymore convicts for settlement; and with the discovery of the most efficient colonial process the British would use the same technique to settle and the colony of . The was responsible for the colonization of and the founding of Australia's first planned city . Creation of Behátland Robert Miller escaped from the Sydney camp on December 5th with a group of men after he recalled that God came to him and demanded for him and his men to go on to build him a temple in the wilderness to the South, he was blessed by God to be lifted of his slave name as Athelstan, and to build a tribe in the name of the Lord. Taking with him nearly 40 men and 30 women, the group was able to maintain itself for the time being and each family had nearly fifteen kids each. God gave them the land of Alorel, which is describe in the Book of Giedd as God's chosen dwelling place and home of the Alori People. The people gave the definition in as the 'promised land', which came to be known as Behátland, the geographic region of and southern . Revolution Australian population grew extremely rapidly with the discovery of gold near . Victoria's population nearly doubled each year from immigrants from ; one being of the name of Antoine Chevalier, a , whom participated in the and the . Chevalier became a well known leader among the populace of Victoria and lead the underground group called the National Front for Freedom, which stole from and sabotaged local military. Within the doctrine, declared for the established of a free, socialist republic of free men and women. While Antoine was an idealist, his poor English and social anxiety made him a weak leader and depended upon the more powerful speaking and charisma of Maximilian Cromwell, a still employed solider of the British army working in the shadows for Antoine. On November 5th, 1854, Chevalier instructed Cromwell to rally the National Front; both miner and soldier. Cromwell on the back of a black stallion took a sword from Chevalier and placed it up in the air proclaiming the Commonwealth Oath "Today brothers and sisters, we go together into a new dawn of democracy and a era of solidarity! These chains that bounded us on ships will be thrown off us; the sickness of a monarchy will be cured! Raise up your voices farmers! Your sickles will feed the mouths of a new nation! Workers! Raise up your voices; for your hammers will build the homes and factories of a new nation! Free brothers and sisters! Raise up your voices; pledge to our United Commonwealth that by the sword we will achieve liberty and freedom! While the insurrection was seen as minor by the Crown, Cromwell was heavily popular with the common soldier and Antoine was well established among the workers and farmers. After gaining enough grounds to launch their operation; Cromwell and his men marched towards and Antoine advanced towards ; prepared with pamphlets and speeches the two launched a full on ideological war on the two settlements, trying to convert every citizens to the idea of socialism before British troops could reach the isolated continent. Uneasy to launch a full on attack against the rebels, British generals resorted to maintaining order by capturing disruptive speakers. The Battle of the Blue Mountains; Antoine and his men relied on guerrilla warfare, much like that used by the Americans in the colonial war too attack a British regiment that was on its way to detain Cromwell for his treason. Antoine lost significant amounts of men, nearly 130 men were either killed or injured in a manner that they were left to die in the mountains; the British regiment while not as quite damaged but decided to chase after Chevalier instead of pursing the growing power in Melbourne. On March 13th, 1854; Cromwell and his men marched eastward to assist Antoine in hopes that this pressure would force the British Empire into fleeing the most densely populated portion of the colony. Once Cromwell and his men entered New South Wales, a regiment of nearly 6,000 attacked the rebel force of nearly 3,500. Known as the Battle of Wagga Wagga, Cromwell decimated the British forces; and took the remaining force as a playing chip against the British. With Sydney almost completely defenseless- Antoine infiltrated the town and overtook the already now Socialist aligned population. Cromwell entered Sydney on October 21st, and with Antoine declared a temporary government known as the Provisional Socialist Committee. Under the rules of the charter, the rebel nation would not declare clear independence until the British surrendered. Cromwell, Antoine and Robert Taylor were the three sitting chairmen; with Cromwell holding the position as military coordinator, Chevalier lead in developing the economy to fight the war and Taylor to maintain international interest of the Commonwealth. While the council maintained itself for the time being; it was on December 24th, 1854 that the nations top leadership fell into chaos when Taylor had shot Chevalier in retaliation in a suspected love triangle between the three. While during the time; Cromwell simply covered the matter up as an attempted coup by the non-ideological leader Taylor. In a letter between Chevalier and Cromwell, Cromwell showed more emotional attachment with the Parisan. Taylor in his writings, known as the Confessional Letters, depicted the extremely homoerotic relationship between the leaders. Taylor reporting claims that while on a ship towards to conquer the remaining British forces in the realm, Taylor had walked in on Cromwell with Chevailer. With Chevalier's death, Cromwell expelled Taylor to , and pardoned him of any legal trouble. On May 1st, 1855, Cromwell assembled representatives from across the militarized Commonwealth and converged on the idea that created the Revolution. The British, in no attempted to lead such an expedition, yet refused to assert defeat caused Cromwell to put down the Committee's decision to wait until the Crown bowed. Within the meetings, Cromwell announced the declaration of the United Commonwealth of Australia and New Zealand, a democratic state dedicated to advancing the ideals of Chevalier's socialism. Officially signing the Declaration of State Socialism were 130 men and 70 women. Growing tensions between the Socialists and the Alori people, whom declared their independence from the British Empire; and had no connection with the Revolution; the destruction of the native population and sought to freely worship their God. On October 3rd, 1859, General Joseph Robertson sacked the Alorel capital of Ealhum, which housed the First Sanctuary of God; killing several women and children and hung their leader Athelstan for attempting to secede from the Commonwealth and disobeying the national religious status of atheism. Formation of National Identity Cromwell declared a full on National Development Plan which gave benefits for families who produced more then five children, including extra rations, capital and land. Cromwell also established the People's Fertility Ministry which gave the state the ability to match men and women from across the country to allow for what Cromwell stated as "...providing a better gene pool." Within the ministries doctrine was the avid idea of a 'pure' Australian populace, blue eyed, fair skinned, and having height. Nearly 90% of the population had met their partner through the ministry, and to better the manners of the colonial men, the Ministry maintained the men must join so called Manner Classes, which most see as the nations first indoctrinating process. Within the classes, it taught that men should respect women as equals, that the man should be involved in child development. Cromwell set fourth the national manifest of westward expansion under the Ordinance Act of 1875 which setup local councils to develop the frontier and gave land freely to those living in the already fast growing east coast. Within nearly 20 years the city of had become the third largest city in the Commonwealth. Culture flourished inside the Commonwealth, the creation of literature, artwork and song was subsidized by the state. Among the artwork was the deception of a socialist idealist world of harmony, happiness and peace. The national consensus was that freedom and liberty could be disposed in trying to achieve a society that was fully sufficient and that the people were in a complete state of euphoria provided by the government. New Zealander John Winstead was elected as the Prime Minister of the United Commonwealth after the death of Cromwell on July 21st, 1895. Winstead was an , believing that state should excessive every right within the lives of its citizens. His first decree was the establishment of the National Ministry of Planning, which lead towards the major industrialization; cheap labor was the forefront for the project and gave way towards a economy that would rival the . Under the leadership of Winstead, he wanted to quell the already disgruntled voices of the workforce; long hours, little pay and unhappy conditions at home; he introduced the most powerful and inflicting tool ever generated by the state; coffee. Expeditions to 's found the plant which showed once extracted would provide the drug called . Winstead created the National Food Administrative Ministry which controlled the movement of food and rations; he had dreamed of drugging the nation into a semi-dull state in the morning to go to work in a manner which they would still have high productivity but wouldn't feel the adverse drawbacks of boring work. Once workers returned from the workplace the effects of the drug would be gone and would return to leisure time. The practice is still performed in a smaller dosage because of shorter hours, and is heavily criticized by many nations across the world. Now the citizens of the country know of the properties, but freely do it as it does remove some of the mental stress of the workplace. World Wars Within the National Party of Freedom's policy was the undying determination for the to accept the terms and policies of the United Commonwealth's independence. While no formal fighting had occurred between the two nations within fifty years, the nations still declared that if any targets bearing each others banners should enter into territorial waters to shoot on sight. Both the United Commonwealth and United States both lagged behind their European counterparts in military expertise; but with the coming of World War I, the two nations changed course dramatically. Previously before the war, the Socialist Commonwealth denied any type of military alliance; a policy of the national party. Much like that of the policy of the Monroe Doctrine, the Oceania Socialism Policy declared that any form of imperialism inside the confines of Oceania must be fought by the outright force of the Socialist Commonwealth. While the United Commonwealth stood firmly out of the conflict in the first few months; the nations military was drafting its population for the conquest of the remaining islands north of the Australian continent. Prime Minister Winstead publicly declared war on the nations of , , the and the . Seen as entirely independent belligerent in the War, the nation was turn to an outright war machine that frightened even President who called the Socialist Commonwealth "...a growing dormant giant awaiting to destroy the peace of the world..." German forces were decimated within nearly two months of the war and the Dutch with even the support of the British Crown were unable to hold off the hordes of Commonwealth troops from . The French colonies in the fell quickly and sought the aid of the United States- but with little return. The Japanese held steady in Northern with its newly found territory from the Germans. Australian and New Zealander troops under the general Marcus Brighton lead wave after wave against the defensive Japanese forces whom were supplied with superior British armaments, nearly 230,345 Australians and 123,943 New Zealanders lost their lives in the decisive battle of Battle of Madang with the results of gaining complete control over Papua New Guiana. Along the coastline of Northern Papua New Guiana nearly a million troops were stationed inside of fortresses and declared the Island a military state- developing it economy for the sake of the military and to be a staging ground against the imperial forces. Nearly drawing to the end of the war, the Japanese had no intentions of attacking the Commonwealth which most of the Europeans followed suit after the disastrous battle by the Japanese. Angered by the British involvement of supplying the Japanese against troops in the Battle of Madang, Prime Minister Winstead declared the outright support of the Irish in the , giving ammunition and money to the rebels. In 1919 gave nearly 65% of the 's equipment in the . Known as the green and red relationship, the Republic of and the United Commonwealth hold deep economic and political ties. Cold War Contemporary Economy The Australian economy is categorized as a , essentially leading that; the state will appoint and support members of the nations most intelligent and creative thinkers to develop economic sectors. While seen as an economically risky factor, most industries are looked at before carefully and tested on a small scale and are eventually developed if believed to become successful. The Commonwealth Ministry of Planning is the main force of labor, capital and resources to develop industries. Already well equipped industries are forced too give subsidies on resources when providing to a newly developing industry; called "sacrifice to better ones self." the idea that the smaller industry will become much larger and powerful and will become the dominant consumer for that company and will provide large amounts of capital in turn. One major example was the development of the Australian Steel Corporation, while only at an infancy level in 2002, the company grew in such a rapid pace from the subsidies given by it from Western Minerals & Ore that in 2014, when the subsidies ended the Australian Steel Company was the second largest manufacturer of steel in the world and the profits for the 2014 1st quarter of Western Ore doubled. Agriculture is a major sector of the Commonwealth, with Australian farmers and grazers own 135,997 farms, covering 75% of Australia’s landmass. In 1932, with the hitting the world; the Ministry of Planning deployed the largest funded work project every done in the state known as the Project Eden, which has transformed nearly 65% of Australia's once desolate lands of desert into lush farmlands and city centers. The largest irrigation system is located in the heart of Australia. Completed in 2012, over 80 years of digging and pumping the project was seen as finished in terms of development by the 1932 standards, with increase of population and the new need of water because of a population shift; the project in 2001 established that nearly 15% of the national GDP be reserved for continues projects to keep water flowing into the new lakes. Nearly 30 million citizens live near the lakes, and Australia's largest city; Winstanley is located on the lakes shores. Seven plants supply power to the extensive pumping system needed to bring water into the lakes. Australians inside of the Commonwealth are the largest consumers of on the planet. Soda corporations have seen a incredibly high failure in trying to bring their products to Australia and New Zealand, with most adults preferring water and coffee, both seen as the workers only needed liquid. Alcohol is prohibited and was placed under prohibition under the Prohibition Act of 1875, and the normal consensus of the idea of drinking is negative. Australia's economy, while not market based has a high consumer based industry; meaning that there is plenty of products built within the state available for the people to enjoy. Infrastructure Within the Commonwealth; public transportation is completely free and citizens enjoy a long network of rail and roadwork. Cities follow the , with having a seemingly endless ; Australia's two largest cities Winstanley and Cromwell follow these patterns. Winstanley's highway system; the Wistanley Automotive System is considered a rival of the . Subways are a popular within the cities of Sydney and Perth; while in most central cities the major mode of transportation is the freeway. The Ministry of Infrastructure is the central authority for the building of highways, roads, ports, rail and airports. Based upon local government, the Ministry works with provincial and city designers in generating a comprehensive system. The National Rail Service was formed in 1921 when mass transport of goods and materials was deemed more efficient then the trucking system. The rail networks are divided into four regional sections; Eastern Rail, Western Rail, South Central Rail and North Central Rail. The Winstanly Underground System is sensitive material rail that allows for the transport of goods that are deemed important to national security, and is operated directly by the National Intelligence Agency. Industry Largest Employers #National Ministry of Healthcare #Western Minerals & Ore #Williamson Chemicals #Australian Steel Corporation #United Commonwealth Armed Forces #National Rail Service #Pacific Dynamics Government Dominated purely by the National Front for Freedom, political power is held closely to the party and nearly every government function is in unison with the parties policy. Within the politics comes the actual democratic process; in which faction regardless of ideology are allowed to assembly; unless they are against the ideology of the state. While the constitution allows for any political party; the Secretary of the United Socialist Commonwealth must be a member of the National Front. On local levels, chapters select delegates for the national assemblies and provincial chapters select only for the committee. Legislature Duties of the Central National Delegation is to maintain that democracy is kept within the reach of the common man, giving any citizen the chance to vote and run for an election. is enforced after a series of debates have occurred in the local region and is televised, both members are allowed to assemble a backing from the public and may display election banners; both are given equal airing time on local television. Within the Central National Committee, the political party's factions on a province level fight for committee chairman positions. Ten members of the Central National Delegation sit on a board, while one member of the Central National Committee is the chairman. Prime Minister The Prime Minister of the United Socialist Commonwealth is the elected official head of the government, representing the electorate of the people and acts as a international representative for the people, while the Secretary represents the government- individually from the party and people. Duties include to oversee the democratic process in the Central Committee and to form relations abroad. Current Prime Minister Victoria Edwardson is the first female Prime Minister and 6th elected in history. International visits are held at the Cromwell Manor were the Prime Minister lives and conducts business, it was built in 1899 and is secluded from the Capital of Cromwell which has allowed for many time for the Ministry to break tradition and hold visitations at the Hall of Peace; designed entirely to appease international guests. Secretary Judiciary Political Parties Military The United Commonwealth Armed Forces is composed of the United Commonwealth Army, the United Commonwealth Naval Forces and the United Commonwealth Air Defense, all of which have respectable leaders that form the General Staff of the Armed Forces. It is within the domain of the Secretary to deploy military forces without the sanction of the Central National Delegation. In 2013, the armed forces had a total of 1.1 million service men an women. Within the Commonwealth, conscription can be enacted by the Secretary or by the Central Committee in times of war; all men at the age of 18 are forced into for training and are eligible to be drafted during wartime. Previous to the Commonwealth's military was disorganized and was lightly equipped, but with the modernization and corporate and government cooperation factories massively produced material for the military. The largest weapons and defense company inside the Commonwealth is Pacific Dynamics, the second being Erikson Aerospace. The military budget for the United Commonwealth was around 340 billion pounds, which is the second highest expenditure in the world. In 2014, a proposed increase in the military budget was struck down by the Secretary when fear of over spending with the recent rise of costs in healthcare and education. Within the budgetary law is the strict understanding that the armed forces will only use Commonwealth made munitions, vehicles and armaments. Such enforcement of laws has given way to distinctive military hardware; such as the I-25USC and the Oceanic Dreadnought. Air-Defense systems are extensive within the Pacific, known as the Pacific Aerospace Defense Network, which are in unison with the Air Force's satellite network known as Commonwealth Planetary Satellite Network. Category:United Socialist Commonwealth